Love Song
by brittney ann13
Summary: 16 year old Brittney Cantino's life has been destroyed after the tragic death of her father, she finds herself living with her new family along her journey she finds a friendship, a soul mate, and more heartache,but  she must lose everything agian.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh I hate my dad for leaving me and Jerry Limon for taking everything away from me!

As I was driving to Wilmington, North Carolina with Miss Amanda Gromer in the passenger seat all I could think about was the night when my life was turned up side down, and how much I hated the whole world. Before we left Arizona I had to say my good-byes to my friends and family with no hope in ever seeing them again.

And, three days of driving behind us the small sign saying "Welcome to Wilmington" passed by as a blur. Miss Gromer was giving me a quick inside into my new life. I would be going to school at Wilmington High School with my foster family's son Trevor or Tyler; I'm not sure what his name is, but I could careless. Miss Gromer said there was only three months left of school and the school soccer season was starting, which I didn't understand how that made the situation any better. But whatever.

A couple more minutes passed when Miss Gromer said "turn right up here on Miller Street" in her scratchy voice that sounded like fingernails on a choke board. Miller Street kept going and the smell of the ocean got stronger the more we kept driving, and right as you could see the sun sinking below the water a tiny house appeared.

As I got out of the car I was greeted by a tiny blue eyed blonde woman, a man who looked a lot like my soccer coach (tall, skinny, green eyed, with freckles). Then next to them was a kid no older than me he had dirty-blonde hair with blue-green eyes, he was tall, skinny, and he wore glasses. After the Swans introduced themselves and Miss Gromer said her good-byes and best of lucks she got into the car that was following us the whole way and left. Tyler then showed me to our room that we would be sharing. I was so frustrated with everything I crawled into bed, and when I looked to see if Tyler left the room I saw that he had went to bed just like me. The room was small, dark and quiet until Tyler said "I know you hate the being here, but it's not so bad." I turned over and said "your right I do hate it here and no it won't get better!"

"You know what? You need to shut your mouth and be happy my parents took you in you selfish bitch!"

"I'm a selfish bitch? I'm sorry I hate being here, but I've lost evreything! I can't have any contact with my friends and the only family I had was my dad and he is dead now." The tears were running down my face and then I heard Tyler get up and cross the room and he sat down at the end of my bed he said in the most caring voice "Brittney, I'll always be here for you and I'm sorry." Tyler sat there all night until I fell asleep crying. Tyler's words shocked me, but I knew that they were the start of a friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning with the sun shinning on my face and a major headache from crying so much last night. It was Monday and a school day. I got dressed into my jeans and white tang top, after I was dressed and my hair and make-up was done I looked in the mirror to see how I looked I didn't understand why I cared how I looked, because it wasn't like any rich guy here would want to be with me. Not saying I'm ugly, but I'm not super pretty I'm just average skinny, blue eyed, and bottle blonde.

I came down the hall to smell the gross smell of bacon and sausage cooking. When I came into the kitchen Mrs. Swan said "good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning. It was ok and thanks for asking. Hey Tyler do you need a ride to school?"

"Yeah hold on I haven't eaten breakfast yet. You should eat something. Do you want bacon or sausage?"

"No thank you I'm a vegetarian."

Before we left Tyler told me to get my soccer stuff because tryouts were this week.

Tyler and I drove down the road toward my death sentence with little conversation. I pulled into the parking lot. Tyler walked me to my first hour class which was math and as we were walking two girls in front of us were talking about a kid named Will and I asked Tyler who he was and Tyler said "he is a jerk so just stay away from him or you'll get hurt."

"Tyler I'm not a little kid anymore I think I can handle a jerk."

"Trust me he only ha one thing on his mind and that is sex so just watch out."

My math teacher was embarrassing like any teacher is to the new student I had to stand in front of the whole class and say my name and where I was from. I noticed all the kids were the same to tan, bottle blonde or bottle brunette, and anorectic. Then, the teacher gave me an assigned seat next to some fake brunette Barbie doll. And, the rest of the class I have no idea what happened.

The next classes were the same except marine biology I walked in a little late after getting lost. As I walked into the class I noticed one student in the middle of the class he was tan not to tan like the other kids he was dirty-blonde, blue-eyed cute guy and when he smiled a sparkle appeared in his eyes. However, I knew that he was part of the popular crowd, because of the girl that was next to was all over him she was skinny, blonde, and green-eyed, over tanned, and wore way too much make-up. The teacher introduced him self as Mr. Michael and he moved the girl sitting next to the cute guy to the back of the class; Mr. Michael told me to have a sit next to Will. I walked over to my new seat, but before I got there I tripped over some girl's shoes; however, Will caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome. I'm Will." He said with a smile that took my breath away.

"I'm um Brittney."

"Well it's nice to meet you Brittney. How is your day going?"

But before I could answer Tyler's words appeared in my head "he is a jerk so just stay away from him or you'll get hurt. Trust me he only ha one thing on his mind and that is sex so just watch out." And, before I knew it I opened my big mouth and said "Why are you talking to me?" Will facial expression changed from caring to surprised, but he never did say anything to me the rest of the class period and when the bell rang he practically ran out of the class. Thank god it was lunch the one class period I had with a friend. I walked into the cafeteria and it was like everyone turned to look at me and I could hear people saying "who is she?" I could feel my face turning bright red from embarrassment, thank god Tyler saved me from my embarrassment. We walked together to the lunch line, and I was telling him about marine biology.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. So how is your day so far?"

"Same in every class except in marine biology, you will not believe who I sit next to in that class!"

"Who do you sit next to?"

"Will!"

"Wait the Will we were talking about this morning?"

"Yep"

"What did he say?"

"Well first I was walking then I fell over my own two feet and he caught me. Then he was asking me questions, and then your words popped into head, and then I made a bitch of myself I said "why are you talking to me?"

"No you didn't!"

"Yeah I did"

Then all of a sudden I ran right into someone and their soda went all over my white shirt. When I looked up to see who it was I was shocked.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm so sorry here let me help you."

"Will please stop don't touch me"

The look on Will's face was concern and frustration and that's when I said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude I just not having the best day."

"It's ok and I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He said with that breath taking smile on his face.

"It's fine."

"I'll see you later."

"Uh yeah." I was so shocked by his friendliness

The rest of lunch went by in a blur. I didn't eat much all they had was food that was meat. The rest of the day I walked around with a brown stain down the front of my shirt; however, it was the end of the day and time to show the boy's soccer coach that I was a must needed player.


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to the soccer field some of the guys were already out there talking, but as soon as they seen me walk over one guy says "Are you looking for the cheerleaders?"

His comment pissed me off so much I said "No. But I'm pretty sure their looking for you."

"Really? What are you doing here don't you know this is a boys' soccer team?"

"Yeah I do but your coach thought you guys need a girl to show you how to play soccer."

All of a sudden I heard Mr. Michael say "Brittney right?"

"Yes sir"

"What are you doing here?"

"The lady in the office said you don't have a girls' soccer team."

"We don't, but why would you try out for boy's their a lot bigger than you are."

"Sir, they may be bigger than me but I can handle it I played varsity my sophomore year and took my team to championships. Tyler said you want a championship for the soccer team and I'm the one to help you get it."

He laughed "Ok show me what you got"

During the whole tryout the guys wouldn't pass me the ball and when Mr. Michael put me on the opposing team the asshole who told me to get lost before practice took me out illegally, and i landed hard on my hip and when I stood up I knew something was wrong, because I pain was horrific. "Hey what the hell is your problem?" I said.

"Oh maybe it's the fact that you're a girl"

With that comment I knew I had to make him regret his words. When he got the ball I went in for a slide tackle that should have broken his leg. He screamed and even started to cry.

I said with a smile on my face "I'm the little girl huh?"

Mr. Michael then called us in and informed all the boys if they thought it was a good idea to keep the ball away from me and to try to injury me it was a bad idea, because right now it looked like I was getting a starting spot. With that comment he told us to get back to the game.

Every boy passed me the ball when I had an open shot. And, even if I didn't I still went around my defending player and got a goal. I looked over to coach and his mouth was hanging wide open in shock.

After the two hours of tryouts Mr. Michael called us in and said "I'll never seen a player this talented in my whole career and I know that I can't pass her up so the first person I'm keeping is Brittney you have the starting forward spot. And, for the rest of you; you will learn if you made the team on Friday. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, bring your tennis shoes."

I walked to my car in shock; I couldn't believe coach gave me my spot on the first day of tryouts. When Tyler saw me coming he unlocked the door.

"Hey how did it go?"

"Great Mr. Michael gave me a starting spot on the team today."

"No way?" the look of shock and excitement appeared across Tyler's face

"Yeah!"

"Well let's go celebrate. I'll buy if you drive"

I laughed "Deal."

When we got home after having a great dinner I went to the bathroom and saw the purple bruising and swelling appear on my hip. That night I went to bed in extreme pain, but a lot happier than I did the night before.

**Will:**

Ever since I talked to her in class and ran into her at lunch I couldn't get her out of my head. I knew Addy was getting pissed at me during volleyball practice, but I could care less.

When she walked into my Marine Biology class I knew I wanted to be with her forever. However, I knew she wouldn't fit in with my friends or family, because you could tell she wasn't just an ordinary girl she wore jeans and a white tang top that you could see her black bra through. I thought it was weird because it was 89 degree weather. She wore very little make-up which meant she was happy with the way she looked. She had blue eyes that had a sparkly to them that made you know she was sweet, she had long blond hair (she was probably a bottle blonde) she was tan but not over tan like most of the girls from here, she also had an amazing body and I imagined her and me and all the fun we could have with each other when my parents and brother and sister left, but none of that really mattered. Her nails were painted bright blue and they were short where you could tell she bits her nails. I noticed that when she smiled you could tell she was broken physically and emotionally. And, I wanted to know who broke her, because I was going to break them.

When the new girl came into Mr. Michael's class he moved my lab pattern Ashley my ex-girlfriend to the back of the classroom for the new girl to sit next to me. As she was walking over to sit next to me she tripped over her own feet, but before she could hit the floor I caught her.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I'm Will." I said with a smile that no girl could resist.

"I'm um Brittney."

"Well it's nice to meet you Brittney. How is your day going?"

However, instead of her answering my question she said "Why are you talking to me?" her comment shocked when and frustrated me because I couldn't understand why she would ask something like that. I didn't answer her question I just sat there like I didn't hear anything, and when the bell rang I pretty much ran out of class.

Thank god its lunch! Finally a class period where I can be with my friends and just chill. All of a sudden Brittney walks in, and everyone turns to look at her. I felt so bad, but I didn't want to stand up and save her from her embarrassment, because I would embarrass her even more. Nevertheless, Tyler Swan came and saved her from her embarrassment, and I wanted to thank him for taking care of her. She and Tyler looked to be having a good conversation when Ashley, Tom, and me were walking over to get lunch, we were right about to walk past her and I knew she wouldn't have even noticed me so I walked right in front of her. I then ran into her; however, my plan back fired because I spelt all my soda all over her white shirt.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm so sorry here let me help you."

"Will please stop don't touch me"

The look on her face changed from frustration to sorrow after she realized how harsh her words were "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude I'm just not having the best day."

"It's ok and I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said with the smile that no girl could resist.

"It's fine."

"I'll see you later."

"Uh yeah." Was all she could say.

I walked away with a smile on my face, because I knew that she would be thinking of me the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brittney wake up you have to get ready for soccer."

"Just 5 more minutes"

"Oh my god! Brittney what happened to your hip?" Tyler said as I touched my bruised hip.

"Ouch! Tyler don't touch it!"

"Brittney you need to see a doctor."

I was frustrated from not sleeping much and from Tyler's bugging me about going to the doctor so I snapped. "Tyler just shut the fuck up. It's my body and I don't need to see a doctor."

"Fine"

I got ready slower than a crippled old man that just turned 100 years old. I knew I shouldn't have snapped at Tyler but my day hadn't started on the right foot. When I did get some sleep all I could think about was Will and how I wanted to see him. No wait it was more like I needed to see him. I came down the hall to see Tyler waiting for me to drive him to the school. When I turned on the car the clock said 5:30.

"Damn"

"What?"

"Its way too early for you to go to school."

"Its fine I'll just hang around in the car or at the track watching you."

"Ok and Tyler I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning I didn't sleep that much and when I did I was thinking about some things I didn't want to be thinking about."

He laughed "I know and its fine. So you really want Will to bend you over the lab table in the marine biology room and fuck you?"

"Oh my god! I didn't say that!"

"Sure whatever you want to say"

I couldn't believe I said that out loud while I was sleeping, but I knew that I probably did. But, I couldn't help but blush. When I got out of the car at school the pain increased more and I knew that Tyler saw how much pain I was in.

"Hey Brit take it easy"

"Ok Tyler"

Mr. Michael and some of the guys were already there. When I walked over Mr. Michael recognized I was in pain and said "Are you hurt?"

"I'm a little bruised, but I'm good to go"

"Let me see"

I lifted up my shirt and pulled my shorts down a little. The bruising and swelling increased since I looked at it a couple of minutes ago.

"Shit Brittney you can't run today."

"Coach I'm fine please let me run, if I'm hurting really bad I'll tell you."

"Ok"

Mr. Michael explained that we had to run 2 miles and complete it in less than 12 minutes. Which on any other day would have been a piece of cake, but it wasn't any other day it was the day my hip was hurting. He gave us the go ahead I started off at a good pace in front of the rest of the group and I knew that I would be fine.

I finished the 2 miles at 8.30 minutes in front of all the other guys by a couple of minutes or so. I was happy that I was able to fight the pain, but now it was all I could think about. Coach let us go to get ready for school I walked over to the bleachers to see Tyler walking down them with concern written all over his face.

"Hey don't worry I'll be fine I just need your help walking me to the trainer office."

"Yeah of course."

"You did really good I didn't think you would be able to run that fast but you did."

"Thank but that wasn't as fast as I could have ran."

Tyler helped me to the trainer office, and when we walked in I regretted ever coming in here. There in the back of the room talking to a tall guy I was guessing was the trainer was Will. He was shirtless and all I could think about was his rock solid chest and his amazing abs.

"What happened?"

"A guy trying out for soccer took me out yesterday, and I came down hard on my hip. Now it's bruised and swollen."

"Let me see" I pulled up my shirt to show Mr. Mesman. He poked my hip and I jumped for the amount of pain that came rushing in my hip.

"Huh well I think you might have fractured your hip."

"No I couldn't have fractured my hip. You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. Let's get you in the ice bath. Will can you help left her in the ice bath?"

Will was putting on his shirt when he answered "Yeah". I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, and I hated that I was going to cry in front of Will.

"Hey Tyler you probably should get ready to go to school."

"Yeah of course text me if you need help getting to class."

"Thanks Tyler"

Will lifted me off the doctor's table and carried me to the big metal tub filled with ice cold water where he gently put in. I hid my face into his warm neck so he couldn't see me cry. But I knew he knew that I was crying, because I felt like he was saying sorry for not protecting me. I pulled back right as Mr. Mesman said that he would be back in about half an hour to check on me. I thought Will would leave to get ready for school but he didn't he stood there he reached out to hold my hand like he knew I needed to hold on to it.

"You don't have to wait here with me"

He smiled that smile that took my breath away every time "I want to be though"

I pulled away knowing that I couldn't deal with another heartbreak from anyone especially Will.

I told Will "Please leave. I don't want you here."

Will left with the look of concern and frustration on his face. But, I knew that I was falling in love with him and that my heart hasn't even been fixed since my last tragedy.

**Will:**

I woke early this morning with a smile on my face. I had the best dream last night Brittney came over to my house she was wearing a robe and when she got inside she opened the robe, and I discovered she was wearing nothing at all. She looked amazing with every part of her body visible to anyone who wanted to look, not saying i was planning on sharing. I walked up to her and kissed her more passionately then I had kissed anyone ever before. I cupped both her breasts and squeezed gently. I let my thumbs rub slow lazy circles around her nipples, while I continued to leave wet kisses on her neck. She started to moan rubbing her body along my body and I could feel my erection growing and that's when my right hand traveled south and cupped her mound. I groaned she was already wet and hot, I could feel the moisture I asked her "Are you a virgin?" And, she shook her head yes and I was pleased that I could have something of her's that no one else could.

I plunged one finger in her, she was tight. So tight that I almost came right then. I pushed another finger in her, stretching her, getting her ready for other invasions. She was making mewling sounds, trying to push herself harder on my fingers. When I added a third finger, her head dropped, her chin resting on her chest. I picked up the pace of my fingers, in and out, in and out. She was close. I used my other hand and showed some much needed attention to her nipple. I pulled and tweaked while my fingers thrust in her pussy. She exploded around my fingers, her insides clenching and unclenching around my fingers, it felt good and I couldn't wait to feel her around my dick.

Then all of a sudden my dream was over. My alarm clock was going off telling me it was time to get ready to go to the Sports trainer's office for my physical therapy. I drove to school think about my dream and how I wanted to be with her so badly.

I had reached the school and saw the soccer kids running the track when I saw her in front of all the other guys. She was running softer on her right leg, probable meaning she was injured and I felt the need to help her and to make it all better, but I knew she wouldn't let me help her. It had been about 10 minutes since I was working on my shoulder when Tyler and Brittney appeared at Mr. Mesman's door she was limping and he was supporting her. I was shirtless and I knew she was looking at me, and I was happy she was.

Mr. Mesman asked her "What happened?"

"A guy trying out for soccer took me out yesterday, and I came down hard on my hip. Now it's bruised and swollen."

"Let me see" She lifted up her shirt a little too high to where you could see the bottom of her bright yellow bra; every time Mr. Mesman poked her where she was badly brusied she jumped.

"Huh well I think you might have fractured your hip."

"No I couldn't have fractured my hip. You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. Let's get you in the ice bath. Will can you help left her in the ice bath?"

I was putting on my shirt when I answered "Yeah"

I saw the tears forming in her eyes and I knew she hated the fact that I was going to see her cry but I could care less. She said in the softest voice "Hey Tyler you probably should get ready to go to school."

"Yeah of course text me if you need help getting to class."

"Thanks Tyler"

I lifted her off the doctor's table as softly as I could and carried her to the big metal tub filled with ice cold water where I gently put her in. She hid her face into my neck so I couldn't see her cry. But I knew that she was crying, because I it felt like she was thanking me for being there for her and that it was ok that I couldn't protect her. She pulled back right as Mr. Mesman said that he would be back in about half an hour to check on her. I reached out to hold her hand when she looked at me, because it felt like she was asking me to.

"You don't have to wait here with me" she said

I smile and said "I want to be though"

She pulled away and said "Please leave. I don't want you here."

I left with concern and frustration written all over my face, because I couldn't understand why she didn't want to be with me even though her heart told her to be with me.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Will left the tears came running down my face not because of my fractured hip, but because I was pushing Will away so I wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't believe I was letting everything Jerry Limon did to me affect the person I am now. Before I knew it I heard the door open and in walked Tyler, he came over to comfort me.

"Brittney its ok it's just a fractured hip you'll be all good to go in about a month."

"Tyler that's not what I'm crying about."

Tyler's face turned from comfort to concern. "Then what's wrong?"

"Tyler I haven't been honest with you."

"Brittney what are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath in and more tears started form. "Tyler I have to live here because......" I told Tyler why my life had been destroyed and how I couldn't let Will into my life. When I finally got the urge to look at Tyler the tears were forming in his eyes.

"Tyler there is no need for to people to cry over my messed up life" I laughed.

"I'm so sorry" Tyler whispered.

Right then the trainer walked in with Mr. Michael right behind him.

"Brittney get out of the tub." said Mr. Michael with a look of disappointment.

"Coach I'm sorry"

Mr. Mesman came to help Tyler get me out of the tub; however, I wished it could have been Will. When they put me on the table the pain started to return. And, then the bell rang, which meant Tyler had to get to class.

"call or text me if you need **anything**."

Mr. Mesman took a deep breath "Ok you need to go to a doctor after school and listen to what he has to say but I'm sure it is a fractured hip"

"Sir how long will I be out?"

Mr. Michael's frustration grew "What does it matter you have to get better before you can play any ways."

More tears came flooding down my face. I went to get up to leave the room, because I couldn't take any more disappointment.

"Here let me give you crutches"

After the adjustments were made and the tears had finally stopped I left the room. But right as I was about to round the corner there he was sitting on the floor the look of concern written all over his face, and when he heard me he got up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked but then realized that was a dumb question.

"I was waiting out here after I left and when Tyler left we were talking."

I laughed "talking about me huh?"

He smiled that smile I loved "yeah we were, and when I heard you crying I opened the door to come in, but I just stood there listening."

The tears started to form again, and the frustration was building. "So you heard why I'm in foster care?"

All he did was shake his head yes.

"Yeah well you only heard some of it, so if you would excuse me I have to go."

I started to leave but I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"please Brittney let me be there for you."

Why can't he understand I don't want to get hurt.

"Will stop I don't like you at all, and I don't want to have anything to do with you." My words were harsh, and all lies. Will's hand fell off my shoulder, and I continued to walk away. And, when I got outside the tears were running down my face. I pulled my phone out of my bag and texted Tyler telling him I was leaving and that I would be back to pick him up. After I sent the message I decide to call Ellexis I knew she could help me, and it would be worth the punishment I would get from Miss Gromer. The phone rang and rang until.

"Oh my god! Brittney I miss you so much! How are you? What's wrong? Wait aren't you going to get into trouble for calling me?"

I laughed "Ellexis I miss you too. I've seen better days, and I probably will get in trouble for calling you but I could careless."

"Wait you didn't answer my second question what's wrong?"

I laughed wishing I could go back to Arizona to hang with her "Damn you got me, it's this guy I like him and I know he likes me I just don't want to get hurt."

"Brittney you need to let people in, and how do you know you're going to get hurt?"

"Ellexis he is the popular guy with a great body and amazing smile....."

"Ok stop Brittney I don't want to know any more, you just need to talk to him and let everything go that you've lost. It's over with nothing you do will change what happened that night."

Damn more fucking tears "Ellexis but I can't."

"Brittney what's going on with you? You never use to cry and now you're crying. Brittney I know Jerry ruined your life and you've lost everything, but you need to start over and find that girl your dad loved."

I tried to hold in the rest of my tears. "Your right Ellexis and thank you."

"Anytime Brit and you can always call me anytime and I'll tell that bitch you called me didn't call me."

The tears stop and a smile appeared across my face "ok Ellexis I love you."

"Love you too! bye"

The phone went dead, I sat there in my car for a couple of minutes thinking about everything Ellexis said; I knew she was right, but how can I find that girl again? A little tap on the window scared me half to death.

"Damn Tyler that scared me!"

Tyler had a huge smile on his face "I know"

"Hurry up and get in"

"Sure thing Brit, hey I want to show you something"

"Ok tell me where to go"

Tyler had told me where to go, and when we got to where he wanted to show me I was shocked.

"A church? Are you sure this is the right place?"

Tyler's smile appeared "Yep, Miss Gromer said you played the piano before your dad died so I decided this would be a perfect place to take you."

Tyler helped me out of the car. I hugged Tyler and all my worries disappeared when I thought about being able to play the piano. "Thank you Tyler"

We got into the church there in the front of the church was a beautiful organ I walked over and sat down on the bench and I was debating on whether I should play or not. But, then I thought about what Ellexis said that I have to find the girl my dad loved, and he did love me playing the piano. I started playing a song I wrote right after my dad died

_" Just one more moment, that's all that's needed,_  
_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing_  
_Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading,_  
_Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,_  
_But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up, forgive me now_  
_Everyday I spend away, my soul's inside out,_  
_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

_By now you know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes, I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_  
_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing,_  
_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_  
_I finally know just what it means to let someone in,_  
_To see the side of me that no one does, or ever will_  
_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone,_  
_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_  
_Here and now, this I vow_

_By now you know that I'd come for you_  
_No one but you, yes, I'd come for you_  
_But only if you told me to_  
_And I'd fight for you_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you,_  
_Do anything you want me to_  
_No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you."_

I turned to Tyler to see what he thought. I smiled when I saw his mouth was wide open and his eyes were the size of a bug's eyes.

"Tyler you might want to close your mouth you might eat a bug."

"Uh yeah. Wow that was amazing did you write that yourself?"

I laughed "Yeah I wrote it after my dad died."

"WOW!"

"Tyler you said that already. Hey lets go get something to eat I'll buy and drive if you join me."

"Hell yeah!" he laughed.

**Will:**

I heard every word that Brittney said when she told Tyler about her dad dieing and how he was all she had. I felt sorry for her and I wanted to be there for her but I let Tyler be there for her. Before I knew it Mesman and Mr. Michael went into the room, then the bell rang and Tyler came out.

"Hey dude what are you doing here?"

"Tyler you have to know that I care about her, I want to be there for her but she won't let me in."

"Will she is broken, she doesn't know who she is anymore and she can't let anyone in until she finds herself."

I hit the wall with my fist "But..."

"Will there is no buts, just give her time. And, let her be or you will break her even more." With Tyler comment I sank to the floor and he walked off to class. I sat out there thinking about everything he said and what I've heard today. But, I know I can't let her go I have to be there for her or try to be. All of a sudden the door opened and Brittney walked out on crutches.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was waiting out here after I left and when Tyler left we were talking."

She laughed "talking about me huh?"

I smiled "yeah we were, and when I heard you crying I opened the door to come in, but I just stood there listening."

The tears started to form in her eyes "So you heard why I'm in foster care?"

All I could do was shake my head yes.

"Yeah well you only heard some of it, so if you would excuse me I have to go."

She started to leave but I put my hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

"Please Brittney let me be there for you."

Why can't she understand I need to be there for her?

"Will stop I don't like you at all, and I don't want to have anything to do with you." Her words were like knives going into me. She then turned and walked away. I was so frustrated with everything I walked out to my truck and got in and drove to the beach. I sat out there for hours until I heard Tom calling my name.

"Will where were you today?"

"Oh I was here all day."

"Dude don't tell me you're thinking about that new girl."

"I'm sorry but I can't get her out of my head. But I guess I have to she told me she doesn't like me or doesn't want to be around me."

"Will you should know that it would never work. I mean she is smoking hot, but it would only work for a fun night. But, hey on Friday Ashley is throwing a party so we should go."

"Yeah I guess so. Let's get practicing maybe that will get things off my mind."


	6. Chapter 6

A month and 2 weeks had passed since I moved to Wilmington, North Carolina I was playing soccer, even though my hip was still messed up I just told Mr. Michael and Mr. Mesman that the doctor said it was nothing and to just take it easy; however, I never did see a doctor and my hip was probable fractured but it didn't matter. We were winning all our games and it looked like Wilmington High would get a championship for soccer.

I hadn't talked to Will since I told him to leave me alone and he hadn't even looked at me. So I was guessing there was nothing between us and that there would never be. Me and Tyler's relationship as friends and brother and sister grew. He knew all of my secrets and I knew his. I finally felt whole inside which I hadn't felt that way in awhile.

"_Trapped between this life and the light, I just can't figure out_

_How to make it right_

_A thousand times before, I've wonder if there's something more_

_Something more_

_I feel its going to rain like this for days_

_So let it rain down and wash everything away_

_I hope that tomorrow's sun will shine_

_With every tomorrow comes another light_

_I feel it's gonna rain, for days and days_

_I feel it's gonna rain." _Me and Tyler sang when the Creed song came on. We had a great lunch we talked about colleges, my dad, my old friends, about his life and who he hung out with. There was something about Tyler he made me feel like I was important.

We were driving toward our home, when my cell phone started ringing I answered it to hear Ellexis crying into the phone she said "Jerry Limon is missing Brittney!"

"What?!"

"Brittney Jerry Limon is gone!"

The tears were running down my face I looked at Tyler and knew that I was putting his life and his family's life in danger.

"Hello Brittney are you there!' I could hear Ellexis crying.

"Yeah I'm here Ellexis. Just breathe Ellexis stay home and don't do anything that would attract attention to you. And, tell everyone else that he might come after them. Ellexis I'm so sorry I got you involved." All I could think about was Jerry Limon attacking my friends or family back in Arizona or even finding me and hurting me and my new family.

"Ok Brittney I will but you have to promise me you're not going to go find him."

"Ok I won't bye."

The tears were running down my face when Tyler woke me out of my shock. "What is going on?"

"Jerry Limon is missing. I have to take you home."

Me and Tyler drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got out of the car Miss Gromer and the man named Detective Benson who worked on my dad's case.

"Hurry up Brittney and Tyler get inside"

"Please tell me he isn't going to come for me."

Detective Benson took a deep breath "I'm sorry but there is a chance he might."

I ran to my room and crawled into bed and laid there and cried, and then Tyler came in to comfort me. But, he didn't say anything he just sat there rubbing circles on my back. I cried all night and about 4 in the morning Tyler crawled into his bed to sleep. However I couldn't sleep so I got out of bed and went outside to take a walk on the beach. It was so beautiful the moon gave the sand and water a silver glimmer to it. It was so unreal. I was walking, thinking about my dad and what he would do if he were here, and all of a sudden figure appeared out of the bushes; I didn't know what to do I just stood there praying it was Jerry Limon, so I didn't have to hide in fear my whole life.

"Brittney what are you doing out here?" said the voice I was thankful to hear.

"Damn Will you about gave me a heart attack."

He laughed "I'm sorry. My dad said there was something wrong that there were police cars and other cars at your house, and I wanted to make sure you were ok. But, I didn't have the guts to go knock on your door to ask."

Instead of answering I walked over to him and gave him a hug. But instead of the hug being a short hug Will just stood there and held me. I started to cry, and Will comforted me and I needed him. When I calmed some, me and Will sat down in the sand.

"So why are all those people at your house?"

"There here because....before I came here I was living with my parents, and me and my dad were driving home from a soccer game, when I pulled over so my dad could help jump a man and his little girl's car. My dad got out and the man pulled out a gun and robbed him, the man then told me to get out of the car. And, my dad told him over his dead body I was going to get out of the car. And, the man smiled and said ok, and then he shot my dad. My dad died later on that night at the hospital. However, instead of the police trying him for murder he got a slap on the wrist. So they took me way from my family and friends, just incase he tried to finish what he started. Now, he is missing and they think he might come for me."

Will's facial expression made my heartache "I'm so sorry. Do you know his name?"

The tears were forming again "Yeah I haven't forgot his damn name and what he looks like. Jerry Limon is the man that is in my night mares, the person I look over my shoulder to see him following me, and the man who destroyed my whole life." Will hugged me more, while I cried into his neck. I pulled away a little bit, and when I did we looked into each other's eyes and he leaned in and kissed me it was soft and sweet, it felt like he was telling me his whole life story and I was listening and telling him the rest of my life story he didn't know about. He leaned back into the sand and I crawled on top of him and our soft sweet kisses became passionate kisses and I knew I needed to be with him and he needed to be with me. He pulled away and said "You want to go somewhere?"

I smiled "yes"

We walked up the beach to his truck holding hands he turned to look at me and I smiled and kissed him on his shoulder. When we got in I slid over so he could put his arm around me. I reach up to kiss him on his neck he turned to me and said "If you don't stop I might have to make you mine right her."

I smiled ad laughed "I wouldn't mind."

Then Will laid me down and he was on top. I arched my back and started kissing and sucking on his neck. Will moaned into my ear and when I pulled away from his neck his sweet lips kissed me, he pushed his tongue between my lips telling me to let him in. I loved the taste of him so I didn't argue. I opened my mouth to him immediately and felt the bliss of his taste and touch while we kissed deeper. At first I didn't notice that one of his hands was traveling because I was so overwhelmed by his kiss. But when I realized Will's hand was resting on my stomach I ran out of air again. He pulled away to let me gasp for breath while he moved on to my neck.

He lightly bit down on my neck then soothed with his tongue. I broke out in goose bumps. He grabbed the bottom of my tank top; he hesitated not knowing how far I was going to let him take this. However, I didn't want him to stop, so I told him "I need you Will." With that he proceed. He grabbed both of my hands and raised them above my head. He trailed his hands back down my body, lightly skimming my breasts on the way down. His breathing had became ragged and harsh, mine wasn't much better. Him just touching me had me wet.

He grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head, I shivered, not from being cold. He undid the clasp on my bra and slowly took it off. He threw it in the direction the shirt had gone. My hands went to cover my breasts and I felt the blush coming across my checks. "Don't!" he said harshly. I stopped and looked worried.

"Don't cover yourself." He said. He cupped both my breasts and squeezed gently. He let his thumbs rub slow lazy circles around my nipples, while I continued to leave wet kisses on his neck. His right hand traveled south and cupped my mound. He groaned, because I was already wet and hot, I knew he could feel the moisture through my shorts.

"Damn Brittney, your already wet and hot!" He started rubbing circles on my clit. He rubbed my clit with his finger, I gasped.

"Will" I moaned.

"What? Tell me." He said.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop!" I was panting.

"Brittney are you a virgin?"

All I could do was shake my head yes.

"Yes. I've dreamt of you being a virgin so I would be the one that had a part of you."

His words made my whole body shake even more. He pulled my shorts off and plunged one finger in me. He then pushed another finger in me, stretching me, getting me ready for other invasions. I was making mewling sounds, trying to push myself harder on his fingers. When he added a third finger, my head slammed back on the seat. I was close. He used my other hand and showed some much needed attention to my nipple. He pulled and tweaked while his fingers thrust in my pussy. I exploded around his fingers, my insides clenching and unclenching around his fingers, it felt good and I couldn't wait to feel him in me. He pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth, I watched as he licked them clean.

"Mmm, I knew you would taste good."

I kissed him fiercely, and moaned at the taste of myself in his mouth. My tongue massaged his relentlessly, fighting for dominance. I pulled back and grabbed his shirt and started tugging it up.

"You have way too many clothes" I said with a smile on my face.

He was pulling his shirt off, while I was unbuttoning his pants, I pulled the zipper down carefully and pushed his pants down. His boxers came next and he sighed, relieved to be free. He hissed when I trailed one finger down his shaft. I then started to roam all over his solid chest with my hands. I slowly started placing sweet kisses all over his chest.

I looked up at him to assure him I was ready. He then started pushing in, it was still tight, he hissed out in pleasure.

"you feel so good." He said.

I started clawing his back and my heels were digging into his ass.

"O god! Will you feel so good, don't stop."

He worked his way in inch by slow inch. When he was finally in, he stopped letting me get used to his size. He was shaking with the need to fuck me hard, but I knew he didn't want to hurt me. I relaxed my body and he started thrusting. Slow shallow thrusts, with my legs hooked behind his back I knew he couldn't move much more. I realized that and dropped my legs. He began to thrust harder and faster and was rewarded with my sighs and moans of pleasure. He got up on my knees and threw my leg over his shoulder, fucking me harder. I was writhing on the truck seat, and clawing the leather seat.

"Ooo, Will, I'm so close." I moaned.

I then came around his dick clenching and unclenching, milking him, and that was his undoing. He came hard, he moaned my name. And, when we both came down from our high; he laid down next to me. Both of us on our sides he kissed me soft and sweetly like he did at the beach.

"Brittney I ......"

I smiled knowing what he was going to say, but before he could finish his sentence I said "I know what you want to say and I love you too. I felt this way ever since you looked at me in marine biology class. And, when you caught me before I fell I knew I had to be with you." I was smiling when I looked into his eyes and realized he was what I've been looking for and now I have him. He kissed me again. We then both closed our eyes and fell asleep holding each other.

During mine and Will's first time I knew it was perfect, because I finally honestly felt whole again. And, I haven't felt that way in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke the next morning with the sun shinning on my face. I was a little lost of where I was until I tried to move and realized I couldn't because of the person lying next to me. I smiled and was shocked that the night I thought I dreamt about was real. Will was still sleeping, and he looked so peaceful. I leaned in and kissed him. And, the smile I love appeared across his face. I kissed him again and he furthered the kiss into our tongues fighting for dominance. I rolled me and him over so I was on top of him, and his attention was brought to my perky breast. He raised his head up to my nipple where he licked, sucked, and then he lightly grazed his teeth across it. I started squirming, and our breathing had picked up.

"Will please stop we have to get dressed." I panted.

He smiled "I don't get one more round?"

"No" I laughed.

Will helped me get dressed and I helped him too. It was pretty hard getting dressed in his truck compared to take our clothes off last night. When he helped me out of the truck I stretched, and realized I was really sore. Will grabbed my hand and looked down at me and smiled.

"Your amazing." He said

"Sure" I teased.

"Seriously you were incredible last night."

"You were the one who did all the work and you only satisfied all my needs."

"You satisfied my entire needs sweetheart."

Will walked me to the front porch where we was greeted by a frantic Mrs. Swan and Detective Benson.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry I was with Will and I fell asleep on the beach with him."

I looked up at Will and he gave me a reassuring smile "I'm sorry Mrs. Swan we were talking last night on the beach and we fell asleep on the beach. And, it will not happen again."

"Ok. Come on inside and have some breakfast you two must be starving."

"No thank you I probable should get going home." Will said

I turned to Will and looked up at him "Please stay here with me"

He leaned in and kissed me "whatever you want."

After breakfast and Mr. Swan, Detective Benson, and Tyler drilled Will with questions, and I begged them to stop. Will asked me to come over to his house. He leaned down to whisper in my ear "my family isn't home right now, so the house is empty."

I looked up at him and smiled at what he was hinting at.

Me and Will were driving down the street when we turned off into a gated community, and that road kept going until a huge mansion appeared in front of us. Will pulled into the circular drive way and parked his truck.

"Wow you live here?" I said as I was getting out of the car

He laughed at my shock "Yep."

We walked into the huge house that was neatly decorated, Will lead me up the stairs where he kissed me and told me for the first time "I love you"

I laughed and told him "I love you, too and I honestly mean it"

He kissed me sweeter than any guy I've been with has. I pulled back and said "Can we take a shower, because I'm still dirty from last night."

"Yeah of course" he smiled.

He then bent down and picked me up like I was a just married bride. I looked at Will and he was smiling at me.

"I love you" was all I could say before two little kids came running out of a bedroom.

The tiny blonde girl said with a smile so big "Willy your home I missed! How long are you going to stay?"

The other kid was a little boy maybe about 7 he shyer than the bouncing with joy little girl. And, when Will put me down the little girl jumped into Will's arms. I laughed and Will answered all her questions.

"I missed you to meggy. I'm not sure how long I'm going to stay I came over here with my new friend to hang out, not knowing you guys were here."

"Well mom and dad are gone, because their trying to find a babysitter for me and Jake while their going on vacation, and dad said we could stay home."

Then Meggy as Will called her tried to whisper "And, your friend is really pretty"

Will smiled and looked at me while telling Meggy "I think so too."

I noticed the other boy Jake hadn't said one word the whole time so as Meggy and Will were talking I knelt down and said to the little boy "Hi, I'm Brittney. What is your name sweetheart?"

The little boy looked at me like he was asking if I was talking to him and when he answered me he hung his head low "Jake"

"Well Jake it's nice to meet you"

Will and Meggy's attention was changed to me trying to talk to Jake.

"He doesn't like to talk to people" said Meggy but instead of her having a smile on her face she was frowning.

I smiled at Jake and leaned in to tell him a secret. I whispered in his ear "Me neither"

He looked up at me with a smile "Really?"

"Yep"

The next thing Jake did shocked everyone standing in the hallway Jake grabbed my hand and asked "Do you know how to make pancakes?"

"Yeah I do" I said with a smile on my face. I stood up and Jake held my hand as we walked down the stair to the kitchen. Will and Meggy followed us down the stairs. Jack pushed open the huge white doors that led to the kitchen. When we stepped in the kitchen it was huge, white, and clean. It was like a kitchen at a fancy restaurant that I would never be able to afford.

"Wow this is your guys kitchen?" I said in shock.

Jake looked up at me and smiled "Yep do you like it?"

"What is there not to like its beautiful."

Meggy helped find all the ingredients to make pancakes. And, when Will put the ingredients in a bowl Megan(Meggy) said she wanted to mix, so I gave her the mixer and turned to look at Will, and just before he was about to kiss me pancake mix went all over the place. And, Jake started to laugh.

"Megan you're suppose to leave the mixer in the bowl and it is suppose to be on a lower speed." Will said with frustration written all over his face, and Megan looked like she was going to cry.

"Will its ok. I can clean up the mess when were done. Megan don't cry its ok sweetheart." I walked over to Megan and gave her a reassuring hug, and that's when Jake crawled across the counter to join the hug. Then he said his first words to Will since I had been there "Will she is a keeper. Can you and her live here with us?"

Will smiled and said "well buddy she has to go back to her family sometime"

"Oh that's right. I don't want you to leave your family Brittney, but could you come and visit every day?"

"Of course" I said. Jake was so sweet, he acted more like a 100 year old man who had lived a happy life and learned life's most toughest challenges, instead of being a 7 year old kid. After, the pancakes were made and Megan, Jake, Will and I were done eating the kids wanted to go outside and play on the beach that was just outside the kitchen window.

"Ok just be careful." Will said.

I was cleaning the floor when Will came over and picked me up like I was a little kid that weighed nothing. He set me on the counter and kissed me and said "How did you get Jake to talk to you?"

I laughed "I'm not sure I just told him I didn't like talking either. I guess I have away with understanding people. Why doesn't he talk to you?"

"I don't know. I guess it could be because I'm not around much." His smile turned into a frown because of whatever he was thinking about. I reached up and touched his face with my fingertips.

"Why aren't you around much?"

"I'm busy, you know between volleyball, school, and friends I just don't' have time."

"Will if I ask you something will you promise to do it?"

"Anything for you"

"Stay home more. Be with your family, because one day you're going to wake up and their not going to be there."

Will's face turned from sorrow to anger "Are you trying to give me a lecture on how I'm being a bad brother?"

Will's anger shocked me "No I'm not trust me when I say it. Because, it's happened to me I took my dad for granted and now look he is gone and I miss him so much."

Before Will could say anymore my phone started ringing. I answered it to hear "So you think you can hide from me?" Those words came out of the mouth of a person I will never forget. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"What do you want from me? You've already taken everything from me!" The tears were running down my face now.

Jerry Limon just laughed "sure that's why you have a new family, a boyfriend, a soccer career. You want to know something your brother is just as stupid as your dad was, also the little girl and boy outside on the beach are just so cute."

"Don't touch Tyler or Megan and Jake!"

"What are you going to do about it sweetheart?"

I looked to Will and out the window at Megan and Jake playing in the sun. Then I thought about Tyler, Will and his family and how I was endangering all their lives. And, how my dad died trying to protect me from his man. The tears started running down my face faster.

"I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt them."

He laughed "Meet me outside I'm in the white mustang in front of your boyfriend's house. And, don't think about doing anything stupid or everyone you know will die."

"Ok" I cried.

The phone went dead and Will looked at me in concern.

"Brittney what is going on?"

"Will I have to go" I was sliding off the counter when Will grabbed me and said "Tell me what is going on!"

"Will stop I have to be honest with you. I don't like you at all I lied when I said that I loved you. I just wanted some fun. And, now that your brother and sister like me it's just too much I'm leaving." Will let go of me and I knew my words hurt him once more. I leaned in and kissed Will on his check I whispered "will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Bring Megan and Jake in, and call this number tell her I'm in a white mustang." I gave Will Detective Benson's number. I walked out of the room crying knowing I may never see him again. And, that I would never be able to tell him I' m sorry.

Right where he said he would be, he unlocked the door with the crocked smile the he smiled the night he pulled the trigger to the gun that killed my dad. I crawled into the car and buckled up. He speed out of the gated community and when we speed pass the little office where the guy should have been to let you in, there was blood on the window. I turned to Jerry Limon "You killed him?"

I smiled "yeah he wouldn't let me threw. And, I just needed to see you."

The tears kept coming "You sick bastard!" I yelled.

I slapped me cross my face with his gun and yelled back "You shut up you stupid bitch!"

**Will:**

I didn't understand what was going on, and I couldn't believe Brittney was just looking for a night of fun. I didn't want to call that number she gave me, but I was scarred if I didn't something bad could happen to her. I dialed the number and was shocked to hear Detective Benson's voice "Brittney is that you? You need to get to the hospital Jerry Limon shot Tyler, and it's not looking good right now. Sweetie I'm sorry Tyler went for a walk on the beach and hours passed and Mr. Swan went looking for him and found Tyler lying on the beach bleeding."

"Detective Benson this is Will. Brittney left here not to long ago, but before she left she got a phone call from someone, she started crying. Then she left, she gave me your number to call and tell you she was in a white mustang."

"She left with him?!"

"I'm not sure who he left with"

"Why didn't you stop her?"

I let out my anger "Damn it I tried but she told me to stop that she didn't love me and that she was looking for some fun, but when my brother and sister got involved that she couldn't take it. What was I suppose to do? If she wanted to leave she would have found a way to leave!"

"Ok Will just stay inside make sure your family stays home and don't try to go after Brittney or contact her, it might set him off. And, we don't want him to hurt anyone else." Detective Benson hung up after she told me what to do.

I was shocked why didn't Brittney tell me what was going on. Did Jerry threaten to kill me and her family so she knew she had to leave to protect everyone she knew? I was so frustrated with Brittney and how Jerry was going to take her away from me I slammed my fist into the glass window on one of the cabinets. That was when Megan and Jake walked in Megan was crying and Jake looked worried.

"What's wrong?"

Jake asked "Why did Brittney get in a car with a strange man crying?"

"I don't know buddy"

Megan started to cry more "Is Brittney going to die?"

I hugged Jake and Megan while saying "I hope not."

Jake pulled away from the hug and started yelling "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!"

"Jake calm down"

Jake's rage grew "NO! SHE WAS THE BEST THING! SHE WAS BETTER THAN ALL OF THE BRATY GIRLS YOU BROUGHT OVER BEFORE! SHE UNDERSTOOD ME! AND, YOU JUST LET HER WALK AWAY!" Jake started crying and I knew he was right she better than all of the other girls, she understood people, and I just let her walk out of my life in no hope of her ever returning.


	8. Chapter 8

We drove down the road for hours until he pulled into a rest stop along the coastal side.

"Get out of the car!"

Scarred out of my mind I did. He walked behind me pushing me toward the water's edge. I thought about running, but I knew I wouldn't get every far since he had his gun jabbed into my back. The tears were still running down my face.

"Is Tyler alright?"

Jerry laughed "I took care of him when I saw him walking along the beach."

"What!" I turned around.

He just shrugged "He wouldn't tell me where you were so I took care of him."

"Just like you took care of my dad; you sick Bastard! I yelled. And, with me yelling he hit me again across my face, but this time the gun slipped out of his hands and went flying into the water. Yes I thought! He grabbed me and threw me to the ground except now I could fight back. I kicked him off of me and scrabbled to my feet just in time. Jerry came at me and I punched him and he hit me harder in my mouth that punch knocked me away, and he pulled out a knife. I knew that if I fought back I would be turned into a sliced opened kid on the beach. He walked closer to me and you could see the blood running down his mouth and above his eye where I threw a few blows. He lunged at me with his knife, and when he hit the floor I knew I was a goner he stabbed me in the lower stomach by my hip bone.

When I looked down the knife was still inside me, where he had forgot to pull it out before he fell. I didn't know what to do but I grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled the knife out. More blood came gushing out of my wound. Jerry Limon started laughing and walked closer, and when he got close enough I...

I woke up to hear tiny beeping noises and Will talking to Jake and Megan.

"She will be fine Jake don't worry." Will said reassure Jake that I was going to be fine.

I turned my head to look at them and asked "Why are you guys crying?"

I smiled when Jake and Megan screamed "Brittney your awake!"

"Yeah I am" they all came over to my bed and Will help Jake and Megan onto my bed. Both kids gave me hugs. And, I felt happy to know I was alive. They asked me why I got into the car, if me and Will were still going to spend time with them, and if I still cared about them and Will.

"Of course I care about you guys" I said with a smile on my face. All of a sudden I tall, skinny, blonde, blue eyed woman and tall, brunette, blue eyed man walked into my room. I knew they were Will's parents, because they looked exactly like him.

The woman said "Megan, Jake are you ready to go?" It was more like a command instead of a question.

"Mom can't we please stay longer?" Jake answered back.

Then the man next to his wife said "Son Miss Cantino probable needs to get some more rest she has had a crazy adventure." He said with a smile and then winked at me like he was telling me thank you for protecting my family. So I was guessing Tyler told Will about me protecting my family, and Will must have told his parents. Wait Tyler? As soon as Megan, Jake and their parents left I asked "Where's Tyler?"

Will reached over and gave my hand a reassure squeeze. "Brittney Tyler's in a room down the hall and he isn't doing very well."

The tears started forming, and I started to pull all the damn needles and other things off of me.

"What are you doing?" Will said while trying to grab my hands.

The tears were falling down my face "I have to see Tyler"

"Brittney stop you need to rest so you can get better." Will finally grabbed both of my hands restraining me from getting out of bed.

I looked into Will's eyes "Will, please I need to see Tyler. It's my entire fault he is even in the hospital!" Will leaned in and gave me a hug, I started cry more knowing that Tyler might die because of me.

"Shhh Brittney stop crying it's going to be ok. Come on I'll help you to Tyler's room." Will said.

Will helped me out of bed; however, I couldn't stand long the pain in my stomach was too much. And, that's when Will lifted me up and carried me to Tyler's room, when we walked out of the room a nurse tried to stop us but Will just said "stop she needs to see her brother." With Will's comment they let us be.

When we walked into Tyler's room I started crying even more, because there he was he was white as a ghost, and there was no life to him at all. I could hear the tiny far spread out beeps of the heart monitor and Mr. and Mrs. Swan crying at the bedside of their dying son. Will carried me over to them and put me down on my feet. Mrs. Swan stood and gave me a hug she whispered in my ear "I don't blame you at all. Tyler knew that if he didn't give up where you were he was putting his life in danger. And, he would do anything to protect you sweetheart." Mrs. Swan's words made me cry even more.

"It is my fault! If I wouldn't have come here Tyler wouldn't be in here fighting for his life!" Mrs. Swan stood there holding me while we wept about our dying family member. When the doctor came in to talk to the Swan's about their options I started to cry more and Will held me, because there was no option the Swan's didn't have the money to pay the big doctor bills and they weren't about to borrow money from Will and his family. That night I sat on the little windowsill bed thing next to Will crying. After two days being in the hospital the doctors discharged me and told me to go and spend as much time as I can with Tyler. When Will took me to the Swan's empty home I grabbed my song book and told Will to drive me to the church. I then called Alissa Carrol an old friend and asked for her dad's number. When I talked to her dad and explained my situation, he gave me the number I was wanting and he told me he was sorry and that he hoped they could help me.

I dialed the number Mr. Carrol gave me and was rewarded with a "hello"

"Hi I know you don't know me but I'm a friend of Mr. Carrol and he said a couple a months ago that you needed some songs."

"Yeah we still do. Do you have any?"

I smiled knowing that I would be able to help Tyler "Yeah I do."

"Great let's hear them." Said the lead singer of Nickelback.

"Ok here goes." I said and started playing the song I wrote for my dad after he died.

"_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing  
Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading,  
Please don't dwell on it, 'cause I didn't mean it_

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,_  
_But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up, forgive me now_  
_Everyday I spend away, my soul's inside out,_  
_Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow_

_By now you know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing,_  
_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_  
_I finally know just what it means to let someone in,_  
_To see the side of me that no one does, or ever will_  
_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone,_  
_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_  
_Here and now, this I vow_

_By now you know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
_Yes I'd come for you, but only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you,_  
_I'd lie, it's true_  
_Give my life for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as there's still life in me_  
_No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you,_  
_Do anything you want me to_  
_No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you_  
_You know I'd always come for you."_

"Wow you're a talented song writer and singer. What other songs do you have?"

I flipped through the pages of my notebook until I found a song that I wrote about being here and trying to find myself.

"This next song is called Gotta Be somebody" said and started playing

_"This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they are not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Daja Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they are not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_You can't give up  
When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you're holdin' on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me._

_Oh, nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there. _

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there."_

I could hear clapping in the background when I hit the last key.

"Wow! Yes we would like to buy both songs how does $50,000 per songs sound?"

"Wow thank you so much but that is way too much."

They were laughing in the background "Mr. Carrol texted us and told us to make you a big offer. And, were sorry to hear about your brother, but this is the least we could do for you because your songs are great"

I was shocked and happy "thank you so much!" I hugged Will and he kissed me which he hadn't done since the day that Jerry came back in my life.

"Ok so we will record the song and your name will be put there as the writer. Is that all right?"

"No I don't want my name as the writer, my friend who is hurt wouldn't be happy with me if he found out I sold my songs for him."

"Ok then we have a deal, what is the account number that the 100,000 goes to?"

Will held up the paper that had the Swan's bank account number was on and I read it off. When I hung up I hugged Will again and kissed him. He pulled away and said "I didn't know you played the piano or that you wrote amazing songs."

I smiled "Yeah I do, I started right before my dad died and ever since I kept writing and playing." Will kissed me again and I wanted to further the kiss but I pulled away and said "Come on we have to get to the hospital to tell Mr. and Mrs. Swan."

When we got to the hospital we ran all the way to Tyler's room where we found it empty. I started to freak out I grabbed a nurse walking by and asked "where did you move Tyler Swan?" fearing the worst; the nurse said "don't freak the Swan's received a donation from Mr. Bradley and Tyler is in surgery right now" she shuffled down the hall.

"Will your dad gave the Swan's money?"

Will smiled "you didn't think I would let your brother die did you?"

I smiled and jumped into Will's arms "thank you so much! I love you Will Bradley" I kissed him he said while kissing me "I love you too!" We continued kissing as he walked to his truck.

"Let's go to my house I have a surprise for you." Will said with the smile I loved stretched out across his face.

"Ok" I said as I scooted closer to Will.

Will drove to his house where I was shocked to see his mom and dad loading bags into their white corvette.

Mr. Bradley greeted me with a smile, while Mrs. Bradley frowned upon me.

"Mr. Bradley thank you so much I'll pay you back every penny."

He laughed "Don't worry Will came up with the perfect idea."

I turned to Will to ask what his dad was talking about until Jake and Megan came bounding out the opened front door yelling "Yeah Brittney gets to stay with us!"

I smiled and said to Mr. Bradley "I get to watch your children while you're out of town?"

Mr. Bradley shook his head and Will grabbed my hand.

"But wait it's not summer yet we have like 1 week left" I said.

Mr. Bradley smiled at my confusion "Yeah so you can stay here drop the kids off at school before you go to school, and Will can pick them up after school since you will be a practice."

"Ok but wait Will is graduating this year; won't you guys be missing it?"

Mr. Bradley's face turned from a smile to a frown. But instead of him answering Will said "It's ok dad I understand. You and mom need a vacation, any ways it's just high school, you can come to my college one in a couple of years."

"I'm sorry son I tried to tell your mom but you know how she is." Mr. Bradley said, just before Mrs. Bradley came out with the rest of their bags.

"Are you ready to go?"

Mr. Bradley's frown turned to a smile when he turned to answer his wife "yes" With that Mr. Bradley hugged me and Will then moved on to his younger children; however, Mrs. Bradley got in the car with just waved good-bye to us. As soon as the car was out of eye sight and Megan and Jake went inside I let go of all my frustration toward Mrs. Bradley.

"I'm sorry Will I know she is your mom, but god she is a witch. She didn't even say good-bye to you guys, she just got in her damn car, and then her missing out on her kid graduating. What kind of..." Will stopped me before I could finish my sentence with a kiss.

"I know she isn't the greatest person, but she is still my mom."

I smiled "I know she is, and I'm glad she is because if it weren't for her I wouldn't have you" I kissed Will again and he furthered the kiss, and I was hoping we could have any amazing night like we did 3 days ago. But, when Will lifted me up into his arms, we heard two people giggling in the background, and Will pulled back and put me down; he then went running after the two. I followed Will in the house as he chased the two screaming kids that were running for their life. When I go inside Will, Megan, and Jake were playing hide and seek. I went into the kitchen to make a phone call.

"Hi Mrs. Swan, how is Tyler?"

"Hi, I'm not sure he is still in surgery. And, missy I see there is $100,000 in our bank account that we didn't have before. So how did that get there?"

I smiled knowing that Mrs. Swan knew I had got that money. "How did you know it was me?"

"Sweetie, why would Chad Kroger put 100,000 dollars in my bank account?"

I laughed "I don't know I just thought that I could help. And, I wanted to help."

"Well Tyler got help and you know he isn't going to be happy when he finds out that you sold your songs."

"I know so maybe we don't tell him" I said trying to hide my wrong doing.

"Ok, I'll see you later on and have fun with the Bradley's. Oh yeah Brittney?"

"Yes Mrs. Swan?"

"Be careful sweetheart, I don't want you to get hurt."

I laughed knowing that if anyone was going to get hurt it wasn't going to be me "Sure thing." Then the other end of the line went dead, and when I put my phone on the counter 4 little arms reached out and grabbed me. I screamed to make them think they scarred me, but I heard them laughing when they were coming up behind me.

"What do you two monsters think you're doing? Are you trying to put me back in the hospital?" I smiled.

Jake smiled so big you could see he was missing one of his teeth in the front "No, Will said it would be funny to scare you, so we did."

I laughed and crouched down to be at their level "well let's go find Will and I'll show you where he is ticklish"

"Ok" they both said and you could tell they were happy me and Will were there.

We climbed up the stairs as quietly as possible; however, when we got into Will's room and he wasn't there. I heard the front door open and I knew it was Will leaving. I ran down the stairs just in time to hear him start his truck, I then came running out the door just as he was about to leave. I ran up to his window "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I have to go somewhere; I'll be back later tonight I think?"

My frustration with everything exploded, because I was scared to get hurt "Well we aren't going to be here when you get back, and don't expect me to wait around for you to decide if I'm good enough for you because I guess where ever your going is way better than being with me and your brother and sister. So fuckin leave, I don't care anymore!"

Instead of Will answering he just drove away. I couldn't believe him! What was wrong with me, Megan, and Jake that he couldn't spend time with us? I walked back toward the door to see a disappointed little boy and girl.

"Will left?" Megan said.

I smiled trying to make the situation better "yeah but he said he would be back later."

Jake turned and walked inside saying "I don't even care he can die for all I care." I grabbed Jake and turned him around to see the tears building up in his eyes "Jake you don't mean that. I'm sorry Will doesn't understand how special you guys are, but he does love you." Jake gave me a hug and started crying the next thing he said shocked me "Why doesn't Will pay attention to me?" All I could think to do was hold Jake and say "I don't know sweetie." Megan joined our embrace, and we stayed that way for a while, until Jake's belly growled.

Mr. Swan came and got us so I could get my car, and I took Megan and Jake to a restaurant where we had fun talking and laughing. During the ride home they both fell asleep in the backseat. I carried both kids in tucked them into bed. I waited up all night for Will to come home but he never did, and I knew that he would never come back home. And, I didn't understand why.


	9. Chapter 9

**Will: **

Life was going great, Brittney was going to stay with my brother and sister, which I then would stick around more. Tyler was getting better; me and Brittney were getting closer. Until I was upstairs waiting for Brittney to scream because of Jake and Megan scarring her, but before I heard Brittney scream my phone went off it was a person I had completely forgot about.

"Hey Will I missed you and I need you right now"

"Ashley"

She laughed "Did you forget about us, because of that tramp that you fucked a couple of days ago?"

"She isn't a tramp!"

"Sure Willy but I need you and you promised that you would continue to help all my needs."

"Ashley I love her, and I don't want to help your needs anymore."

"Will I need you though, I'm the one that can satisfy all your needs."

"Ashley stop I don't want you anymore. I want to be with Brittney."

"Please Willy"

I knew that I had to go over to her house and make it clear that I loved Brittney and would never be with her. However, I didn't know if I could stop being with Ashley.

"Ok I'll be there in a few" I hung up and came out of my bedroom right as I heard Brittney, Jake, and Megan coming up the stairs so went into the bathroom to hide from them and when they passed without seeing me I went down the stairs and out to my truck. I got in and started my truck, and was about to pull away when Brittney came flying out the door she cam running up to my truck window "What the hell do you think your doing?" she said.

"I have to go somewhere; I'll be back later tonight I think?"

Her frustration towards me exploded "Well we aren't going to be here when you get back, and don't expect me to wait around for you to decide if I'm good enough for you because I guess where ever your going is way better than being with me and your brother and sister. So fuckin leave, I don't care anymore!"

I didn't have the guts to saying anything back because she was right why should she wait around for me to decide if she was good enough for me, because she was more than good enough for me, but I wasn't good enough for her. I drove out of the drive way and drove down the road a little ways to Ashley's house.

**Brittney:**

I stayed up all night thinking about Will and what was so important that he couldn't be here with me. Could it be another girl? What if his friend is hurt? All these questions kept popping up in my head and that's when the phone rang I ran to get it hoping it was Will; however, it was a girl.

"Brittney? Is that you?" said the mysterious voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ashley and I just wanted to let you know that the reason Will left yesterday is so he could be with me. We've been "friends with benefits" for awhile, and I just feel bad knowing that Will is dragging you along. I'm sorry I tried to end it last night but he said he ended it you so I didn't see any harm."

I was shocked and before I knew it I was fuckin crying over him again. "Ok thanks for telling me Ashley, bye." I hung up the phone and dialed Mr. Bradley' number.

"Brittney is everything ok?"

"Yes sir, but I can't do it any more I can't be here not with Will being here, I'm sorry I just can't."

"Just breathe it will be ok. And, please don't let my son effect you like this. I told him that if he didn't change and that if he got involved with you; you would get hurt. Please stay there and watch Jake and Megan they like you a lot. Anyways it isn't worth you having another break down."

The tears started too slow "Ok" was all I could say.

"I have to go but you can call me again if you need anything"

"Ok bye have fun." Then I hung up the phone and went to get Megan and Jake ready for school, we then had to rush to get ready, because I still had to get dressed and all my clothes were at the Swan's. I got the kids to school and was driving to Wilmington High when my phone started ring I saw the number and was happy to see it.

"Hey Tyler, how are you feeling?"

"Great! How are you doing? I heard you and Will are together?"

"I've seen better days, no me and Will aren't together."

"WHAT?!" Tyler said.

I felt the tear starting to form again, but this time I pushed them back "He has a girl named Ashley and their friends with benefits."

"Ashley she is a lying bitch! Why would you believe her?"

I took a deep breath "Tyler he left last night and then she said he came over when he left his house. I believe her, because it doesn't make since why would Will Bradley the cute popular guy like me. I'm broken, who would want that?"

"Brittney I'm sorry and if Will can't see that your perfect then he is a dumb ass and he doesn't deserve to be with you."

I laughed "I love you Tyler."

"I love you too Sis. Well I have to go so I can get more rest, so I can be at you game Friday night."

"Oh shit that's right! Well I'll let you go and call me if you or your parents need anything. Bye" All my classes were the same people asking me how I was doing, how Tyler was doing, and that they were sorry. I was hoping Will wouldn't show up for class today and he didn't. During my lunch hour I went to tell Mr. Michael that I would be late for class, because of having to pick up Megan and Jake.

"Ok that's fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm good"

"That's not what I was talking about, emotionally?"

"I've had better days, but what can I say I'm handling things better than I did when my dad died."

"Ok, you know if you need anything that you can come to me right?"

"Yeah I do." I walked out of his class in a hurry, knowing that I had just lied to him. I wasn't doing go I was going to have a breaking point, but I tried to hide it for everyone sake. As soon as the bell rang meaning school had ended I ran to my car and hurried Megan and Jake in the car when I picked them up.

"You guys have to stay at my school while I practice soccer, ok?"

"Sure" Megan said but Jake didn't say anything, he just starred out the window.

I was concern "Jake are you ok?" He didn't answer neither did Megan. Which I knew Jake knew that Will was hurting me and that I was going to break. Mr. Michael had Jake and Megan help us soccer kids, and we were teaching them some soccer moves. Jake still looked miserable but he tried to hide it for Megan's sake.

The rest of the week was the same except Will came back to school; however, in marine biology Mr. Michael moved this kid named Greg Wilson to sit next to me and he put Will next to Ashley. Other than that I never talked to Will and he never came around.

It was Friday game day, and Jake, Megan, Tyler and me were driving back to the school; Megan was in the back seat singing to the radio and Jake was just staring out the window. I knew something was really wrong, because he hadn't said a word since Will left. But, I couldn't deal with it right now I had to concentrate of the game we had to win to get 1st place. And, I promised coach and the other guys I'd get them there.

We were in overtime with the score 0-0, this team was amazing their keeper shut me down every time I tried to shoot, just as well as our keeper did to their forward. The overtime clock kept ticking down and it was getting closer to pk kicks, and I couldn't let my team down. Jimmy passed me the ball and I faked out the last defender I was going in for the shot when, a kid came sliding in me. However, he got my knee, when I hit the floor I knew I hurt my knee and my hip really badley.

The tears were coming down my face as my team came running over to me.

"Shit!" I screamed.

Jimmy came over "What hurts?"

"My knee and my hip." I cried.

Mr. Michael came running out onto the field to help me off.

"No just help me up I'm going to keep on playing."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Michael questioned my judgment.

"Damn it I said I was going to help you guys get a championship and that's what I'm going to do." Mr. Michael and Jimmy helped me up, when I went take the free kick the ref said "what are you doing it's their ball."

"What?!" I said in shock.

"It's not a foul."

"How the heck could that not be a foul, he only got me!."

Then the jerk who took me out had to put his two cents in "Well maybe you shouldn't be playing soccer."

"Why cause it's a guy sport?"

He smirked "Yep"

I called Mitch up to play forward, while I limped back to defense. The clock was ticking and I wasn't about to let this jackass team to win. I got the ball and crossed it up the field where Nick got it and dribbled to the corner where he crossed it in; however, the keeper got it before any player on my team could get a shot. I stepped up my defensive line to half line, and when the keeper replayed the ball in to his player the kid that took me out received it and I was so pissed about his comment and him taking me out I slide tackled him, he lost the ball and Mitch got it he faked out two defenders he then took on the keeper where he faked out the keeper and shot.

"GOAL!!" screamed the announcer.

All the guys came running over to me where Mitch and Jimmy lifted me up on their shoulders and right then the clock beeped signaling that the game was over. Wilmington High boy's soccer team got their championship! The ambulance rushed over and took me off Mitch and Jimmy's shoulder where they strapped me to a stretcher, and then Tyler came running over with Megan and Jake, where they all jumped in. When we got to the doctors he said I fractured my hip even more and I broke my ACL.

"Crap there goes my soccer career" I told Tyler.

But, before he answered the doctor came back in saying that I would go into surgery right now and I'd be out in about an hour.

I woke to hear Megan say "Why is her leg green Tyler?"

"Umm I don't know." Tyler answered, and I just had to laugh.

When I laughed Megan crawled up onto my bed and asked if I was better now.

I smiled "Yeah I am. Wait where is Jake?"

"Will came and got him. He was really unset."

"Poor Jake can I have my phone I want to call him."

I dialed Will's cell number.

"Brittney, how are you?" I could hear people talking and there was music in the background.

"Will where are you at?"

"I'm at Ashley's"

"Well where is Jake I need to talk to him?"

Will laughed "Don't worry he is at home."

"Alone?" I asked shocked and frustrated.

Will laughed again "Yeah but don't freak he stays home by himself all the time." I was so feed up with Will I just hung up the phone, and when I did I hit the button to call in a nurse and when the tiny lady walked in I asked "Can I please leave now I have to get home to take care of the Bradley kids?"

She smiled and said "the doctor was getting a brace ready for me and that they were filling out the paperwork right now and it would only be a half an hour." She then left with that.

The nurse was right I was discharged from the hospital again for the second time in less than a week in half an hour. I was on crutches and I had a gouty knee brace on my right knee. Tyler drove me and Megan to the Bradley's where he dropped us off and told us he would be back tomorrow to pick us up for Will's graduation.

That night Jake avoided me and Megan; I painted her nails and helped her pick out her clothes for tomorrow. When I tucked Megan into bed and she was falling a sleep I heard someone playing the piano, and I went down stairs and into the room where the piano noise was coming from and saw Jake playing.

"Hey buddy, I didn't know you played the piano"

He turned to look at me and I knew he had been crying because hi eyes were red.

"Hey can I play you something I just recently wrote?"

"Yeah" he said in the quietest voice.

I smiled "I wrote this about my dad and it was his favorite song I've wrote" I started to play

_"You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that__Butterfly Fly Away_

Brush my teeth and comp my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Flap your wing now you cant stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

_Butterfly Fly Away" _I hit the last key and I turned to Jake to see him crying.

"Hey Jake what's wrong?"

Jake didn't say anything he just kept crying.

"Please Jake tell me what's wrong."

The tears started falling down his face even more "Will said that my dad was really sick and that's why their gone right now, and then he said that you and him were over with and that he didn't understand why he should have to take care of us since you're the babysitter" Jake then leaned in for a hug and I just held him, because I didn't know what to say. When Jake stopped crying I walked him up to his room and tucked him into bed. I thought about calling Will's number and giving him a mouthful but I knew I had to talk to Mr. Bradley first.

Mr. Bradley answered his phone with a cough.

"Mr. Bradley this is Brittney; Jake told me about you being sick and if you are you really are, you need to be here with your kids." I said in one breath.

"Brittney, were here to get help so I can live longer."

"Mr. Bradley what you need to be doing is spending time with your kids. They need you. Today I found Jake playing the piano and when I played him a song I wrote for my dad he started crying and then he told me about how you're sick and how he is worrying about everyone. I don't think a 7 year old boy should be worrying about this, and Will he is going to break and i can't do anything to help."

"The doctors said to come home so were going to be coming home in couple of days." He said with a sigh

I started to cry because I knew that with the doctors sending him home meant he didn't have much time, "How long did they say you had to live?"

"About 2 months."

2 months? That's it just 2 months that wasn't fair Jake and Megan don't deserve to lose their dad and neither does Will. When Mr. Bradley hung up I called Tyler and asked him where Ashley lived. I was driving down the street when I pulled into a home just as big as Will's; however, the place was filled with car so I knew she was throwing a party. I walked up to the door and some kid I didn't recognized let me in I asked some people if they had seen Will, but no one had. Then I ran into the person I was hoping not to run into.

She gave me a wicked smile "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Will so get out of my face you stupid bitch."

"I'm a stupid bitch well while you thought Will was in love with you he was sleeping with me."

"I don't care if he fucked you or not but Will needs to be with his siblings, so fuck off bitch." I pushed Ashley out of my way and continued to look for Will. I drunk guy said Will was outside along the beach so I walked out there looking for him. And, there he was sitting in the sand all alone starring out into the water.

"It's beautiful." I said

Will turned to look at me then he said "Compared to you no." Will then stood up and walked the rest of the way to me he then rapped his arms around me and I tried to stand on my tippy-toes of my one good foot but it didn't work out so good, so he bent down so I could kiss him.

"Will I'm sorry about your dad, but you need to come home to be with Megan and Jake. And, me.....I need you Will." I finished the rest of my sentence in a whisper.

Will smiled and kissed me again and we walked together to my car where he drove back to his house, where we got as close as we did the night I discovered Jerry Limon was missing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Will:**

I was outside thinking about my dad, Megan, Jake, and Brittney. When I heard someone coming up behind me it sounded like they were struggling to get threw the sand when all of a sudden they stop, then the person I was hoping it was said "It's beautiful."

I turned to look at her then said "Compared to you no." I then stood up and walked the of the rest of the way to her, I then rapped my arms around her and she tried to stand on her tippy-toes of her one good foot but it didn't work out so good, so I bent down so she could kiss me.

"Will I'm sorry about your dad, but you need to come home to be with Megan and Jake. And, me.....I need you Will." She finished the rest of her sentence in a whisper.

I smiled and kissed her again and we walked together to her car where I drove back to my house, where we got as close as we did the first night she told me she loved me.

When we got home I told her to go outside and I went up stairs and got some blankets and went outside where I meet the most perfect person ever. She smiled while I laid the blankets out. She sat down an I sat down next to her, she then laid her head on my shoulder, but that didn't last long. She lifted her head off my shoulder, looked me in the eyes, and I softly kissed her on the lips. She brought her hand to touch my face and touched my cheek, brushing it softly with her fingers. I leaned in slowly and kissed her again, still soft and tender and she kissed back. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as I ran my fingers up and down her arms, slowly, lightly. I kissed her neck, her cheek, and her eyelids. She took my hand and led it to her breasts, and a whimper rose in her throat as I gently touched them through the thin fabric of the shirt.

She pulled back from me, without speaking, she started to undo the buttons on my shirt. I watched her as she did it and listened to her soft breaths as she made her way downward. With each button I could feel her fingers brushing against my skin, and she smiled softly at me when she finally finished. I felt her slide her hands inside, touching me lightly as possible, letting her hands explore my body. Leaning in, she kissed my neck gently as she pulled the shirt over my shoulders, locking my arms behind my back. She lifted her head and allowing me to kiss her as I rolled my shoulders, freeing myself from the sleeves.

With that, I slowly reached for her. I lifted her shirt and ran my fingers slowly across her belly before raising her arms and slipping it off. She felt short of breath as I lowered my head and kissed between her breasts and slowly ran my tongue up to her neck. My hands gently caressed her back, her arms, and her shoulders. I kissed her neck and nibbled gently as she lifted her hips allowing me to pull off her bottoms. She reached for the snap on my jeans, undid it, and watched as I slipped them off as well.

I ran my tongue along her neck while my hands moved over the smooth hot skin of her breasts, down her belly, past her navel, and up again. I was struck by her beauty. I felt her hands on my back, beckoning me. We laid back, her back was slightly arched as I rolled atop her in one fluid motion. I was on all fours above her, my knees astride her hips. She lifted her head and kissed my chin and neck, breathing hard, licking my shoulder, and tasting the sweat that lingered on my body. She ran her hand through my hair as I held myself above her, my arm muscles hard from the exertion. With a little tempting frown, she pulled me closer, but I resisted. Instead I lowered myself and lightly rubbed my chest against her. I did this slowly, over and over, kissing every part of her body, listening as she made soft, whimpering sounds while I moved above her.

I did this until she couldn't take it anymore, and when I finally pushed in her, she cried aloud and pressed her fingers hard into my back. She buried her face in my neck and she moved rhythmically against me. This continued until her orgasm ripped through her body, and the feeling of her clenching and unclenching around my dick, milking me, was my undoing. I came hard. I fell to the blankets careful not to crush her; I pulled her to my side. Both our breathing was ragged, "that was amazing." I said.

"Yeah." She panted.

I then grabbed one of the blanket to cover us both just in case onlooker came walking by. That night I realized it was the first time I ever made love to a girl, I mean I had sex before a lot of sex but it was always just sex. And, I was happy I made love for the first time to this amazing girl lying next to me. That night I fell asleep happy as could be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Will: **

I woke to the slap of a hand in my face. Opening my eyes, I looked to see Brittney sprawled out on her stomach, one hand curled under her stomach and the other had found its way to my face. The blanket was down around her waist, my eyes roamed over the creamy tan skin of her back. I rolled carefully on my side, trying not to wake her. I trailed one finger down her back, she shivered. She had the most perfect skin, flawless, and it tasted fucking delicious. I almost moaned just remembering how good she tasted; I planned on tasting her a lot more.

I kissed the shoulder closest to me, and then let my tongue work slowly up to her neck, where I nipped and sucked. Her breathing picked up and I knew that she had woke. I straddled her back, pinning her down. I continued my assault on her neck while my hands massaged down her back, finally coming to rest on her ass, I squeezed. She gasped.

"Good morning." I whispered huskily in her ear.

"G-Good morning." She stuttered.

"Mmm, I could get used to seeing you naked in the morning. Maybe I'll keep you here." I pinned her hands above her head with one of my own. My other hand trailed down her body, lightly feathering over her ass. She moaned as I slipped a finger in her already wet core. I eased some of my weight off of her, she began grinding against my finger, trying to take it deeper, and I added another one. We both moaned at the sensation.

"Up on you knees." I ordered.

"W-What?" She sounded confused. I smiled thinking of how much fun we were going to have together. I was definitely not a missionary type of guy. Don't get me wrong, certain situations call for missionary but I like variety.

"I said up on your knees." When she complied I gave her ass a slight slap. "Good girl!" I positioned my cock and rammed home. I couldn't handle much foreplay this morning; I needed to be in her.

She sucked in a huge gulp of air at my invasion. I stopped, silently cursing myself, thinking that I had hurt her, when she moaned and pushed herself back on my cock, I lost it. I started fucking her hard and fast, my hands gripping her waist holding her in place. Her arms started buckling and she sank to the sand. I moaned at the sensation this caused with the new angle, her ass up in the air like an offering.

"Please don't stop. I'm so close." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping." I straightened back up, and began thrusting harder and harder. The only sounds were moans and skin slapping against skin. Her walls clenched, she came, milking my cock.

**Brittney:**

Last night was amazing; it was sweet and soft compared to our first night together, and I knew I was in love with him and I couldn't live without him. After me and Will had our morning sex we got dressed and went inside to take a shower together before we woke Megan and Jake to get ready. We walked to the bathroom holding hands and when we got in Will turned and locked the door; he then picked me up and sat me on the counter so we were eye level. My skirt hiked up my legs a couple of inches and I knew he got distracted. He lightly grazed his fingertips over my thighs and spread my legs so he could stand in between them. He kissed my neck, sucking my flesh in his mouth and biting lightly. My hands went up to his chest to push him away, but my attempt to push him away was now gripping his shirt tight and pulling him closer. His hands massaged up and down my legs starting at my thighs and working down to my feet. He backed up a couple of steps and grabbed my left foot and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed the heel of my foot, and then licked up my arch to my toe which he sucked into his mouth. My eyes half lidded, moaning, and trembling was a sight to see. He kissed each of my toes, and then sucked another toe in his mouth. My right foot began massaging his cock which earned a moan out of him. He took his free hand and began kneading my inner thigh. He cupped my mound where he found me wet and ready. He massaged my clit through my underwear, rolling his thumb in slow, lazy circles. His breathing was picking up, and my hips were beginning to move trying to find more friction.

"P-Please Will. I need you." my voice was deep, husky.

"Say that your mine." He said his voice also deep and husky.

I shivered, "you already know that I'm yours."

He applied more pressure to my tight bundle of nerves, pinching. "I want to hear you say it."

Moaning, "I'm yours."

He slid my panties aside and plunged a finger in my pussy. "Yes!" I hissed. He began pumping in and out, when I relaxed, he added another finger, then another. He swallowed my cries of pleasure with his mouth. He assaulted my mouth while he fucked me with his fingers.

"Hold on baby." He grabbed me by the waist; I wrapped my legs around him. He lifted me, moving me; he slammed me against the door. I cried out.

He kissed me aggressively, and I welcomed him with open arms. When he felt me fumbling with his pants he stepped back a little giving me room to slide them down. When he was free, he didn't even worry about my underwear. He pushed them aside and slammed into me. I kept up his vigorous movements, spurred on by grunts and moans of approval. My heels digging in his ass. The thud of us hitting the door was loud and I cried for more.

I laughed, "Harder Will. Fuck me harder." He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love it when you talk dirty." He fucked me harder, any harder and the door might break. Mouths open, breathing him in. Reveling in the sound, the sound of great sex, grunts, gasps, moans; words of encouragement, flesh slapping against flesh.

I tightened my hold on him. "Fuck! You feel so fucking good." I pulled his hair roughly. And, he returned the favor, I laughed.

"Touch yourself." He said.

He took my hand in his and massaged my clit. "Touch yourself." He removed his hand; my finger remained still for a moment, and then began massaging. My eyes fluttered. He looked down and watched me pleasuring myself. He looked back up to see me looking at him, he smiled. I brought my hand up and rubbed my juices on his bottom lip. He moaned and licked the juices up; I took the advantage and slipped my finger in my mouth. He sucked it clean.

I tensed and released a scream when I came, which brought him to his own release. After, we were both shaking. "Baby, I can't hold you up much longer."

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and we both slid down to the floor. I sat in his lap, him still inside me. He hugged me to him while placing chaste kisses across my face, ending with my mouth.

"You are incredible." He whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself." I whispered back.

I smiled against his mouth and kissed him deeply one more time before trying to get up to get into the shower. He helped me up and we hurried to take our shower, and when we opened the door there sat Megan and Jake waiting for us.

"What were you guys doing in there?" asked Megan.

Will laughed "nothing"

"Come on Megan let me do your hair" I said with a smile on my face. Will lifted Megan up on the counter since I couldn't because on my damn knee. I sat on the counter next to her giving her little ringlet curls, and when I was almost done Will came in there with a button down shirt and dress pants on he came over and kissed me and said "I have to go now, but I'll be thinking about you." And before he left he kissed me on the check.

I helped Megan down the counter as best as I could and helped her into her dress, when I went to find Jake; I couldn't find him any where until I saw him in the swing outside he was dressed in a cute little plaid shirt with jeans, so I knew Will had helped him.

"Jake come on inside" I said

"Ok" he said and when he was walking inside I noticed he was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I laughed.

"Will told me something" I smiled even bigger.

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

Jake laughed "You'll have to find out tonight."

Jake went into the living room where Megan was and with that I went back to the bathroom to get ready I curled my hair just enough to had some waves to it then I put on the cute little spring dress I bought yesterday. I looked in the full body mirror and frowned, because the stupid knee brace and crutches looked ugly with my cute dress; however, I looked stupid wearing my vans because I couldn't wear my heels on one leg. Tyler showed up just like he said he would, and when Megan and Jake heard him knock on the door they went running to answer it.

Tyler smiled "Hey you two! Where's Brittney?"

Megan smiled "She is still getting ready. Tyler can I ask you a question?"

He smiled "Sure"

I was hopping down the stairs when Megan said "I heard Will say touch yourself and then Brittney said fuck me harder then she screamed this morning when her and Will were in the bathroom together, and I was wondering what they were doing?"

"Oh my god!" I was shocked that they heard that much.

Tyler laughed "they were writing their English essay that is due today, and they weren't saying those words, so if I were you I wouldn't say those words again."

Megan smiled and shrugged her shoulders "ok" she grabbed Tyler's hand and skipped out to the car. Jake waited for me and when I got to him he said "I know what you to were doing"

I looked at Jake in shock "What do you mean?"

Jake shrugged "Will said that when you're in love with someone you show them how much you're in love with them, and Will is in love with you just as you're in love with him."

I was shocked that Jake knew so much, but I knew Jake understood things differently then other kids. I drove to the school with Tyler smiling and laughing at what Megan said and when we got to the school and Jake and Megan ran ahead Tyler said "You should be careful and talk a little quieter when Will is fucking you"

I was blushing "Tyler I just can't help it..."

Tyler stopped me before I could finish my sentence "I don't want to know what my sister does with her boyfriend when their alone."

I laughed and when we got to Megan they had saved me and Tyler a seat at the end of the row. The graduation ceremony was simple they had valedictorian who give their speech and then the principle said some things and then the graduating kids were given their diplomas and then the principle said I know give you the class of 2008 and all the red hats went flying in the air. When we were waiting for Will; Jimmy, Gideon, Jack, and Mitch came over to talk to me.

"So how is your knee and hip?" said Jimmy.

"Ugh their ok "

"I heard the guy you slide tackled broke his leg in 4 different places." said Mitch with a smile on his face.

"Good that asshole deserved a lot more than that." I smiled. Just then two strong arms rapped around my waist to give me a hug.

"You look amazing" he said. I turned around to kiss him. Then Mitch said "We'll catch you later Brittney."

Will kissed me longer and his hands went up to grab my face to hold it there. Tyler chuffed, and Will laughed while I blushed. I walked with Megan and Jake talking to them, while Tyler and Will were talking. When I got to the car I opened the door to get into the passenger seat when Tyler said "Brittney go with Will I'll take Megan and Jake home and I'll hang with them to day."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah me and Will worked it out." Tyler said as he got into my car. Tyler drove away with a smile on his face and Megan was singing and Jake was smiling, too. Will helped me into his truck; we were driving down the road talking when we pulled into this little beach area and down on the beach was a small house that had a dock. Will came to my door and when I got out he picked me up to carry me across the sand. And, up the tiny steps into the cute beach house; it was gorgeous it had white walls decorated with pictures of Will, Megan, Jake, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley, then there was another boy in some of the pictures you could tell he was older then Will.

"Who is that?" I turned to Will when I asked, and when I saw his face I regretted asking. I kissed Will on the check and said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He smiled "But, I want to. That is my older brother Ronnie he died when I was 10 he was 13."

"Will I'm so sorry!...how did it happen?" I asked.

Will's face changed when he was remembering that day "Me, Ronnie, Megan, Addy, and my mom were driving down the road and it was raining really hard. And, me and Addy were goofing around in the back seat, and my mom turned to tell us to stop and she ran a red light not paying attention and the car hit the passenger side, which is the side Ronnie was on. It killed him instantly."

I could feel the tears building up, but before I could say anything Will said "After Ronnie died everything changed my mom always hated everything I did, and then I didn't want to be around Megan because I blamed myself for Ronnie's death. Then Jake was born and I really stayed away."

"Will it's not your fault. Do you know Jake thinks you hate him?"

Will looked at me "yes, I know but I just can't be around him to hurt him."

"No Will you didn't kill Ronnie, and you're doing more damage to Jake by not being around. He needs you. Megan needs you… I need you"

Will's face changed and so did his attitude "Brittney you don't know what it's like!"

"Are you kidding me Will? I know what it's like. I lost my dad or did you forget?"

"Get over it Brittney! That's all I ever hear out of you is about your dad!"

Tears started running down my face and couldn't believe Will would say something like that "I'm not going to fight with you Will."

"Good" And, with that Will walked right out the door and got into his truck. All I could do was stand there and cry. And, when I finally collected my emotions I called Tyler.

"Ty can you please come and get me?" Damn the tears were back!

"Brittney are you ok?"

"Tyler please just come and get me!"

"Ok I'm getting the kids in the car right now. I'll be there in a few."

I went down the hall to find the bathroom so I could fix my makeup; however, when I opened the first door on the right it was a little boy's room. When I walked in I realized it was Will's room when he was little. I noticed there was a small book on the desk and it wasn't like everything else in the room it didn't have as much dust on it. And, when I opened it I saw that it was Will writing to Ronnie.

_Dear Ronnie,_

_ I'm sorry that me and Addy were goofy off that caused you to die. I wish I could have changed everything! Dad said that it wasn't mine and Addy's faults but I know it is. Why couldn't have been me? I'm sorry Ronnie and I miss you!_

_ Love Will_

I flipped to the back and found a page that was written not too long ago.

_Dear Ronnie,_

_ It's been 8 years since the night you left us. I'll never be able to show you how sorry I am for my actions that day! But, I thought I'd tell you about this girl I meet and she is perfect! She reminds me a lot of you; she fights for what is right. And, she has bright blue eyes that have a sparkle to them that shows she is sweet, she has an amazing body, and she has long blonde hair. She also plays soccer like we use to when we were younger. But, she is also broken like me because she lost her dad too. She was put into the Swan's home as a foster child, since her dad was murder. I know I'm too young to say I'm in love with her, but I truly am. And, I would never want to lose her like I lost you. I miss you Ronnie!_

_Love Will_


End file.
